


HisNameIsAgent

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [192]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil has a tumblr and he accepts prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HisNameIsAgent

Every night, as a way to unwind, he writes. 

It started out at first with random words. He’d describe the door, his bookshelf, his shoes, anything that he can see. And then it became stories. Short stories, but they didn’t need to be great. Nobody would see them anyway.

Everything was just sitting in his hard drive, not really touched after being written. It was a way for him to stop thinking about everything that had happened that day, to completely forget about work and just write. He creates these worlds that are not great, sure, but they helped him escaped. That was what mattered.

And then one day, he found Tumblr.

It wasn’t really ‘found’ as it was ‘curiosity finally biting’. The PR team has told him about the site and how it was where the biggest Avengers supporters were. When he entered tumblr, he found out why. 

These people were just plain crazy.

Words like ‘Feels’ and ‘Ships’ and ‘canon’… What the hell were they doing to the English language? There were also movements and petitions for one thing or the other and just a few seconds later, a separate movement or petition _against_  the thing. It’s a place where apparently you are free to be whoever you really are except if you’re a privileged, white, male - in which case you’re a jerk.

In the hour he spent on the stupid site, he found the reason why the Avengers were so popular. Aside from being called ‘babies’ by people way younger than any of the Avengers, these people were  _fast._ They were like self-employed paparazzis and anything anyone posts that were about the Avengers, spread like wildfire. 

Also, there were the ships. OTPs, OT3s,  _OT7s_. Jesus Christ - Phil wonders for a moment if he should start a tumblr dictionary, where all these words could be found without confusing the non-Tumblr folks - There were a lot of them too. Some were kind of obvious and frankly asking for it (i.e. Barton and Romanoff, Stark and Rogers) and there were those that were a little unconventional (i.e. Thor and Loki - They’re not actually brothers. So it’s technically not incest, according to someone.) and the really weird ones (i.e. Doctor Doom and the Red Skull - that one was a little disturbing.)

Phil found out about fanfiction in that hour too and found that hey, some of these people actually accept what you’d call a ‘prompt’. Most of the answered prompts were silly, the Avengers doing domestic things, fighting over who gets to pick the movie, that kind of thing. It’s nice. 

If he happened to sign up for an account, well, that’s his business.

—-

It has been a year since he joined the stupid site. 

He started posting his random works at first. He didn’t really care about the follower count, or the notes. Just that it felt nice to hit that ‘post’ button and his work could be found online, with minimal risk to anyone finding out it was him.

And then he got curious. He wrote fanfiction. It was a short one and it was about Thor and Jane going shopping for their new apartment. His activities stats spiked with 48 notes in 2 hours. That’s when he thinks,  _Huh, Maybe I’m actually good at this._

So he started writing fanfiction more often. His follower count had just passed 1.5k last week. His stories are more popular now that he’s started accepting prompts. His writing has apparently, according to his followers, improved a lot. 

His most requested ships are usually BuckyNat, or Phlint. If he had to choose a favorite pair, it’s Phlint, hands down. He’s being biased, fine, he can admit to that, but could you really blame him? It turns out, he wasn’t the only one wishing that Clint would look his way. And it was sometimes fun to delude himself in the fantasy that Clint actually liked him like that.

Phil looked at the top of his screen, distracted, to find that he had an ask. It was another prompt. Phil smiled. He loved getting asks.

_Hi, I was wondering if you could write me a Phlint story? A get together, if you will. Maybe Phil finally getting the courage to ask Clint out and Clint says yes in the most romantic way possible._

Phil almost laughs. It was a cute prompt, as prompts go, but it was way too unrealistic. Nonetheless, he writes it. And he does so in record time. He thinks maybe its because he’s had that scene play over in his head for years now. 

Him, standing in Clint’s space, asking him softly if he’d care to join him for dinner. Of Clint taking his hand in his and then slowly bringing it up to his lips as he smiled and said “Yes, I’d love to.”.

But of course, that was just a fantasy. Phil reminds himself as he hits ‘answer’ before closing his laptop and going to sleep. 

—-

When Phil checks his email, there was an attachment from the Security Department. It was that time of the month again, huh? He doesn’t really get the purpose of checking someone’s Browsing History, especially when the employees could just as easily erase the history before Security gets a hold of it but protocol is protocol so Phil does his job and looks over the 5 juniors he holds and the Avengers’ browsing History.

Nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual porn and google searches for the junior agents, although Phil noted that Agent Ramirez searched for treatments to a possible fracture and had informed medical about it. 

The Avengers rarely used HQ’s connection since most of them was used to Stark’s light speed connection. So there was really nothing to check. Except for Barton’s history which was longer than the 5 junior agents’ history combined.

Phil sighed, if this was all porn, he was going to have to talk Barton into going out and finding himself a lady friend - Phil was not looking forward to that conversation.

He was expecting the usual icons of porn sites, but what assaulted his eyes, were pages upon pages of history of just one site: His.

He recognizes the black and white photo of his tie as the icon. He panics a little internally at the thought of Clint finding his online persona and then he remembers that nobody knows who he is online. A lot of people have tried asking him, but he never gave them an answer.

That’s when he notices a pattern. 

Clint has only been reading his Phlint stories.

Oh Boy. He’s been found out.

—-

"Clint, I need to talk to you." 

Clint half turns and grins at him before turning the stove off. “Sure, what’s up.”

"Do you have a tumblr account?"

Clint’s pause was unmistakable to Phil. “What?” He tried for a light and confused tone. “What is tumblr?”

"Clint." Phil tries again, this time with a firmer voice.

"Fine. I do. But don’t tell Stark that. He’s going to mock me for the rest of my life."

"Do you happen to know the user HisNameIsAgent?" 

"I… might. What’s this about?"

"As per SHIELD protocol, I went to look through your Browsing History and found some… interesting… things."

Clint’s eyes widened in horror, he looked down at the ground and didn’t meet Phil’s eyes. “I- I think I have to go now.” Clint rounded the table. Phil grabbed his wrist in time “I really don’t want to talk about this.” Clint muttered, still not looking at Phil, but not really pulling away either.

"You have to hear this, Clint. Just- Just listen to me, okay?" Phil told him softly. Clint’s shoulders tensed but he gave a nod. Phil let go of his wrist and took in a deep breath. "I’m HisNameIsAgent."

Clint turns to him then. Finally looking at him even if it was with disbelief.

"When I saw your browsing history, I thought you found out who I was online and was just there to build up blackmail material-"

"Phil, I’m not that kind of person-"

"I know. I just- I panicked. Paranoia set in. And then I found the links to my ask box, and the times coincided with the last ask I got that was about me and you. And I thought maybe- just maybe, I had a chance? We could go get a bite to eat or coffee or something, if you wanted." Phil was so uncharacteristically not-him, it was pitiful. 

He’s imagined this moment, him asking Clint, thousands of times but in none of those scenarios was he this awkward. This was just embarrassing.

"Yes." came Clint’s quick response and then he winced. "Too fast?"

Phil snorted and let out a sigh of relief. “No. Not at all.” He was grinning from ear to ear when he stepped into Clint’s space. 

Clint bit his lower lip that made Phil think:  _adorable_. “Would it be weird if I said I’ve dreamt about this moment for a long time?” Clint asked him.

Phil takes his hand in his and kisses it. “That’s nothing. I’ve  _written_  about this moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/112974305996/i-would-like-it-on-record-that-i-am-not-phil)


End file.
